The March of the Black Queen - Part 1
by BlackQueenMarch
Summary: After S4 finale feel the need to write a SwanQeen SwanMillsFamily AU something that A&E will never give us / Warning some beard dudes appear / PD: I apologize in advance english is not my first language


The March Of The Black Queen

It's late, the pale moonlight shines shyly in the night.

A group of people are standing in the middle of the street talking angry, sorrowful. The last thing you hear is a sad scream that goes off when the sound of metal hitting the pavement is heard by all those present. A female figure walks trembling towards the object, a dagger. Robin approaches her and cries out:

"Regina, no! It's too dangerous"

Regina is looking hopelessly at the dagger. She looks towards Robin who bows his head and takes a few steps back. Regina keeps walking while mumbling:

"Gold was right. The most important part of his plan was me. How can I tell Henry about this, about the many times she sacrificed herself for this town, for me ..."

"Idiots it's all your fault" – she's pointing to Charming and Snow who don't know what to say, and she continues "this is how you care for your happy ending Hook?"

Regina knows that the darkness will consume the host and so she gently picks up the dagger. A white glow emerges from it and all see the name Emma Swan appear in front of their eyes.

Snow looking to Charming said with a cracking voice:

"Our daughter, she is ... the new Dark One? What we do now?"

"Let's summon her, hurry!, we have the dagger to control the Dark One" exclaimed Hook wanting to take the dagger from Regina.

Regina interrupts him "we don't know what powers she has now. Remember Emma is the saviour, if the Dark One controls both the light and the dark, it will be too dangerous for this realm. But first I need to speak with my son, this will be a long night.

Henry is in the library sleeping in a couch surrounded by books, all with blank pages. A gentle voice wakes him up.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you all here?"

After telling him what happened she shows him the dagger. Henry saw the inscription and hug Regina who could not stop his tears.

"I'm sorry Henry. I couldn't stop her, she saved me and she took the darkness for me."

"It's ok mom, don't cry remember we always find one another no matter what. Come take a look what I found."

From inside the desk he takes a white covered book surrounded by green laurels and red runes in the middle.

"This also has blank pages but let's hope this is our answer."

Regina grabs the book and runs to the pawnshop. The bell on top of the door shakes violently and Belle sittin in a chair jumps at the sound of it.

"What's going on?"

Regina shows her the book and asks:

"Can you translate it?

Rumple who is sitting at the edge of a couch sees it and asks to see the book. Belle smiles and shows him the book.

After looking at it he says:

"Gate of Despair - A door will open but only for loved ones"

Taking away the book Regina leaves them but not before saying "I hope you will be happy now"

They are all in the library prepared for this new quest. But something is amiss.

What? Why are you looking me like that? Is something wrong?"

"Mom, those are Emma's clothes"

"Well, I don't have casual clothes. What's the big deal? Besides this jacket looks better on me. Now, can we focus on the task at hand?"

They all stand in a circle around Regina who has the dagger. They plan to try something easy.

"Dark One I summon you… Dark One I command you open the Gate of Despair"

With this last command the inscription on the dagger emits a yellow light and vibrates, she follow this signal all over the room and the light points out on a window in north east. Regina repeats

"Dark One I command you open the Gate of Despair"

The yellow light floods the room and a white door appears. The door opens slowly to reveal a vast desert land with an oasis and far away in the horizon a snowy mountain.

Henry and Regina pass through the door, looking everywhere. Hook follows, but before entering David stops Snow:

"Please stay and take care of our baby"

Although she's not too happy, Snow accepts this.

Regina is then looking towards Robin. Filled with an inexplicable rage she tells him:

"I was blind all this time. This love that we have is weakness." As she said this she felt as if a spell lifted up as if a heavy burden was gone.

Henry comes next his mom and says:

"Look the book is being written by himself. These are the first words, the name of this new land: Desert Oasis "

End of chapter 1


End file.
